noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki
Welcome to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki This is the year-round available website of NORAD Tracking Santa Information. A community of those who believe in the spirit of the Holiday Season and that this spirit is alive and well in one's heart !! since March 2010 ; Overview, Audio and Videos, "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus", Christmas Music, Downloads, External Links, and 10th Anniversary Album * Overview of NORAD Tracks Santa * NORAD Tracks Santa Videos * Celebrity Audio and Video Messages * Other Videos * Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus * NORAD Tracks Santa - Holiday Music - 2000 - 2005 * NORAD Tracks Santa - Downloads * NORAD Tracks Santa - External Links * NORAD Tracks Santa - 10th Anniversary Commemorative Album - 1964 * GLONASS Tracks Father Frost ; About NORAD, Santa, Contacts, Technical Support, Partners & Sponsors, and Media Information * About NORAD * About NORAD - Why We Track Santa * About NORAD - How We Track Santa * About Santa * About Santa - Is He Real * About Santa - FAQs * About Santa - Santa Snacks * NORAD Tracks Santa - Contacts * NORAD Tracks Santa - Technical Support * Partners and Corporate Sponsors * Media Information * In Memory of Colonel (Retired) Harry Shoup, USAF * First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of NORAD Tracks Santa (NTS) Operations Center volunteers from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of those who organized the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences from anyone with a first-hand perspective as a partner member or sponsor member of the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences of those who tracked Santa on-line using the NORAD Tracks Santa website from 1997 to the present. * Anyone with CD-ROM's with .mpeg, .mov, .ram., flv, and/or .avi files of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). * Anyone with videotapes (any format) of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). Thanks in advance from the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community !! }} To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article To find an article on the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki, just enter the article title in the box below. type=search ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. See the Wiki article "About Santa - Is He Real" FZ-YkFOfITc Reading of the Night Before Christmas Poem (spoken in English) by Santa. __NOEDITSECTION__ Latest activity